


Ira

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, World of Ruin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi non è mai stato un tipo incline all’ira anche se, ovviamente, è ben lontano dal definirsi una persona calma. Si arrabbia come tutti, certo, ma non si è mai lasciato comandare da quei sentimenti troppo intensi, perché l'ira acceca i sensi e rende le persone stupide nei momenti dove il controllo è essenziale.





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ambientata nei 10 anni di buio.  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt “Ira”.

Loqi non è mai stato un tipo incline all’ira anche se, ovviamente, è ben lontano dal definirsi una persona calma. Si arrabbia come tutti, certo, ma non si è mai lasciato comandare da quei sentimenti troppo intensi, perché l'ira acceca i sensi e rende le persone stupide nei momenti dove il controllo è essenziale.

Per quel motivo, quando vede Cor mettersi tra il suo corpo e la lama di un Ronin si sorprende nel sentire la rabbia esplodere come una bomba, rimasta silente fino a quell'istante. 

Odia Cor Leonis in un modo così intenso che, spesso e con non poco imbarazzo, pensa che sia quasi amore, e non riesce a sopportare il fatto che l'uomo gli abbia fatto da scudo. Per quello non può non insultarlo, dandogli addirittura dell'idiota per averlo protetto. 

«Ma chi ti credi di essere! So cavarmela anche da solo, maledetto bastardo!», grida infatti, usando la sua pistola per colpire in piena fronte il daemon e ucciderlo. 

«Un _grazie_ andrebbe bene», mugugna però Cor, e Loqi non può non vedere rosso. 

La rabbia cresce perché Leonis l'ha protetto impedendogli di venire ferito, e cresce ulteriormente, nei suoi stessi confronti questa volta, perché vede il sangue dell'uomo sgorgare dal fianco colpito dalla spada del daemon.

Cor è rimasto ferito a casa sua, e quella cosa gli risulta più difficile da accettare di qualsiasi altra.

Lo sorregge subito, facendolo scivolare per terra senza smettere di insultarlo, gridando poi al resto della squadra di portargli un dannatissimo elisir perché Leonis rischia di morire dissanguato se non agiscono in fretta. 

Loqi non capisce neanche che cosa sta succedendo perché si è lasciato trasportare dall'ira peggiore: quella nata dalla preoccupazione e dalla vergogna. 

«Sei _Cor l'Immortale_ ! Non osare morire qui!», ringhia, premendo le mani sulle ferita per fermare l'emorragia. Cor si lascia sfuggire un lamento basso ma non perde il controllo neanche in quel momento, al contrario di Loqi. 

«È solo un graffio», commenta infatti. 

«Sei un maledetto bastardo! Azzardati a morire e vedi come ti concio!», lo insulta ancora, ritrovandosi poi ad aggredire un cacciatore con un iroso: _«Era ora!»,_ quando gli viene finalmente portato l’elisir. 

Lo utilizza subito su Cor e non può non trattenere il respiro nell’osservare con apprensione la ferita rimarginarsi, cosa che però non riesce a placare la sua rabbia.

Ha le mani sporche di sangue, il cuore in gola e un’immensa voglia di spaccare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa._ Leonis ha rischiato la vita per lui e l'ira in quel momento per lui è stato solo un modo come un'altro per nascondere lo spavento e la preoccupazione.

«Non farlo mai più!», sbotta, stringendo i pugni per nascondere il sangue.

«Prima di tutto calmati», lo riprende piano Cor, sollevandosi e rivolgendosi poi al resto della squadra, fiero Generale di quella missione nel buio di Eos, «ritiriamoci, la zona è libera. Raggiungiamo il punto di raccolta e torniamo a Lestallum».

Loqi lo ascolta parlare, tentando di calmarsi e di non fare altre scenate come quella appena fatta. Si alza per seguire gli altri cacciatori, trattenendo con orgoglio la voglia di sfogarsi.

«Loqi», lo ferma però Cor.

Si irrigidisce e gli scocca subito un'occhiataccia adirata.

«Che c'è?», abbaia senza però alzare troppo la voce.

Leonis gli prende le mani, e con un fazzoletto inizia a pulirgli i palmi ancora sporchi di sangue.

«La prossima volta stai più attento», lo riprende con tono quieto e Loqi non può non puntare i piedi per terra, arrabbiato più per quell'affermazione che per il resto.

«La prossima volta tu stai attento! Sono troppo giovane e bello per... p-per...», le parole gli muoiono in bocca, imbarazzate, e diventano solo un lontano ricordo quando un ghigno spunta malizioso sulle labbra di Cor.

«Per rimanere vedovo?», ironizza l'uomo, suscitando in Loqi una nuova esplosione di rabbia e imbarazzo che si palesa con degli insulti più o meno pesanti.

«La prossima volta di lascio morire!», esclama infatti, allontanandosi con un il viso rosso per quell’insinuazione che, sinceramente, preferiva non sentire… almeno non dopo aver rischiato di perderlo.

Ha avuto paura e la sua esplosione d’ira, che l’ha privato della capacità di ragionare per qualche momento, è solo la prova di quanto lui tenga a quel maledetto di Cor Leonis.


End file.
